insert title here
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: ( Naruto Invader Zim crossover, bet you've never seen one of these.)While on a mission cell 7 gets transported to Invader zim land. Madness will surley follow. A strange little fic.
1. Prologe to madness

insert title here>

A/n: HEY! I'm back. I know it has been a long time since I have posted something, but I have been having a case of writer's block and laziness. Right now I am sugar high and I want to type a happy story, so I am. This is going to be very different form my other stories; some one told once that all I could write was angst, well I will prove them wrong with this fic. Now I start it!

It was not an ordinary day in konoha. Everyone was acting strange, Kakashi was on time, since when dose that happen? Sakura decided to dress in black, with lots of eyeliner and the strangest thing yet. Naruto had not mentioned ramen all day.

_Am I the only sane one left? That is really sad. _Thought Sasuke as he retreated into the morbid confines of his mind, going over several ways to kill his brother once again; _butter knifes, ball-point pens, soccer balls, sharpened rulers, the list goes on and on_. Cell 7 was walking in the forest, for today's mission they were to retrieve some package, very simple and boring. As they walked the sharp scent of pine filled their nostrils.

" Damn annoying, stupid trees!" naruto said randomly as he stared at one tall menacing tree.

" Naruto, Trees are NOT stupid." Kakashi said plainly as he turned the page on his book. And for the next few hours that is all that really happened. They walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. And, oh hey guess what, they walked. Then Suddenly! Naruto tripped. And they walked some more.

Later – after much walking- they came upon a strange device, it was big, and shiney.(a/n: it's a big device and I don't know how to explain it)

" oh! Oh! I wanna touch it I wanna touch it!" naruto ran up to touch it.

" No! Naruto you baka stop! It could be a trap!" Sakura yelled as she reached out to try to stop them. She had worn combat boots today, and was not used to wearing something with heels; so she tripped and fell, knocking both her and naruto onto the device's platform; and in a big burst of white light disappeared.

" Ah no, it must be a teleportation device." Kakashi stated plainly. " How are we going to get those two back?"

" Teleport device?" Sasuke questioned. " Those things exist?"

" Well either that or naruto and Sakura just got fried into little microbes of dust by this device."

Sasuke being very curious – oh another strange thing, Sasuke wasn't using his common sense today – stepped onto the platform and disappeared in the same way.

" Ah no."

When naruto came too, he was on his back in a room that was…pink? Was he in Sakura's room? Then he looked around a little more and saw this room was different. It was a dark pink, and it had strange things in it, things naruto had never seen before. Then he saw two green figures in one part of the room and turned to see what they were.

" what the?" was the only thing naruto could say. Standing in front of him was a small green dog with a very large head, _has kiba been giving akamaru acid? _Naruto thought; then he realized that the other figure was speaking.

" Hello human earth monkey, I AM ZIM!"

_uhhhh… I don't think I'm in konoha anymore…_

A/N: well isn't that a great place to leave. As you can tell this is going to be one messed up fic. I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to post something, I promise next chapter will be better and longer. Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto or invader Zim. Well see you readers next chapter. REVIEW OR RABID WESEALS WILL BE TELEPORTED INTO YOUR SKULL!


	2. infection

Insert Title Here 

Hey, I'm back. Yes this is the next chapter of Insert title here . Right now I am very happy. My really good friend finally moved back down south after living in Ohio for 3 years. Sadly her Internet is not working yet so she can't read it yet. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to her! Oh yeah, there is a challenge in the bottom authors note.

"What the? Who the hell are you!" naruto exclaimed, getting up off the ground and pointing to the small green man who had just yelled out "I AM ZIM!".

" I AM ZIM! As I said before," Zim replied.

" How did I get here!" naruto yelled back, it seemed like the two were in a shouting match. " And where are my friends?"

" I'm right here naruto," Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him, looking very calm yet pissed off.

" Hi Sasuke! Do you have any idea how we got here?"

" Kakashi had said something about a teleportation device…"

" How dose this Kakashi know of my great technologies! Tell me! Tell me!" Zim cut in, and of course since Zim is unable of using normal voice tones, he yelled.

" Wait, how _dose _Kakashi know about teleportation?" naruto asked, Sasuke's only reply was a shrug. " And where is Sakura-chan?" another shrug.

" assuming this _Sakura_ is a fellow earth monkey of yours… I don't know the teleportation thingy screws up sometimes and sends 'em to random places.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE…**

"Where am I?" Sakura sat up and looked around, it seemed like she was in an ally, but that was impossible, _I was just in a forest! Well I might as well get up and look around._ Sakura stood up and brushed some dirt off her clothes and walked out toward the street. The first thing she saw was a big sign that said Mac Meaty's, it was over a fast food restaurant. She walked over to the door and looked in, the people looked strange, she didn't want to go in, so she would wait until some one came out. Eventually some people did.

" Umm…excuse me," Sakura started, " do you have any idea where I am?" Sakura then mentally cursed herself for the bad choice of wording in this question. The question earned her a strange look and the people quickly walked away.

_Sigh, I really mustn't be so stupid_ Sakura thought to herself and decided to walk into the restaurant and ask someone in their, since it seemed no one was coming out. After a minute she gathered up her courage and went in. went she went in she saw someone, typing on their laptop, who almost looked normal compared to everyone else. But his head was huge! It was like a hippo. Finally, someone with a head bigger then hers!

_Ok calm down Sakura, don't want to freak him out._ Sakura walked over to him. "Umm… excuse me…"

" Wait one minute! Almost there. Almost, almost, almost…NOOOOOOO! I can't believe I died on the 4th level of Galaga! Anyway what did you say…" He looked up and saw a pink beauty with a forehead almost as large as his.

" Uh… hi, my names Sakura. I'm kind of lost, can you help me?"

" Sure! Hi, my name is Dib…"

A/N: I am so sorry I took like half my life to update, but I had a bad case of writers block, laziness, and as I finish this I think I have bronchitis. Anyway, how did you'll like this chapter? In my opinion I think this one is a lot better then the last chapter. That last chapter was crap that I wrote in a sugar high state, but I'm going to try my best to continue this fic( expect goats that explode on contact with lima beans next chapter). Oh yeah, I have a challenge for all those who want to try. Challenge: write a naruto fanfic that is based on your hometown. I got the idea for this challenge after this really cool artist Collin Quashie (check out his web site at came and talked to my art class about regionalism, paint about what you know. So yeah I have already started the fic and so far it is pretty good. Imagine this, Naruto trying out for basketball in a ghetto school. Yeah, its kinda messed up, well expect it soon. Wow this is a long author note. Well review my readers!


End file.
